the_heavensfandomcom-20200215-history
General Rules of Game
You are welcome in the Mysterious World of Heavens. Oh, Guardians, respect the order and the Rules of the Game on Divine Server, because ignorance of the Rules is no excuse. In Heavens there are many Guardian's Islands floating in the air space. You have your own Island where you can raise and improve the buildings, learn spells and collect resources. Fighting with Monsters and Guardians you will obtain experience and increase your resources. Rules of fight Fight is divided in moves, that participants make one after another. It is randomly decided who will be first to make move every time. To make move, you will be given 30 or 60 seconds depending on your military account type. By the end of the move, empty cells will be filled with stones, skulls and ankhs from above. 1. Stones increases you mana: – red stones will give you 5 mana for each stone – yellow stones will give you 3 mana for each stone – green stones will give you 1 mana for each stone 2. Skulls will damage your opponent: – will inflict 5 damage for each skull 3. Ankhs will heal you: – will heal you for 1 health for each ankh Stones, skulls and ankhs are activated, when they are matched 3 or more in one row. If you match 5 or more stones in a row, skulls or ankhs – you will be granted with additional move. Overall effect of stones is affected by statistics of your character. Fight will be finished, when one of the characters will loose all health. There are lots of ways to win the fight. You can move stones, use spells or elixirs. Using Spells and matching stones are the different actions. So the armor statistic acts separately with both. For example let's see the tournament fight: we use the Magic Cross (inflicts 3 points of damage). But our opponent was applying Shield of Faith (armor is 40), so it absorbs 4 points of damage. Thereby we inflict 0 damage. But if we gather two skulls, the damage will be 10 points. The spell Shield of Faith absorbs the damage inflicted by gathered skulls as well as by Magic Cross, and it absorbs again 4 points of damage from 10. So our total damage is 6. If you miss your turn (time is up) it means your turn is over. Also end the turn: *neutral spells: Magic Square and Magic Cross; *cult spells, for example Powerful Blow (Cult of Valor), or another spells that end turn *moving the stones The percentage of the Character statistics depends on difference between your Luck/Rage/Block and these of your opponent. The percents of Luck/Rage/Block you can calculate with this formula: If your probable Luck/Rage/Block is more than these of your opponent, you calculate with formula: *Percent (s) = 1 – 1 / ( 1 + 0,1111111 + (Characteristics of Player 1 – Characteristics of his opponent) / 50 ) If your probable Luck/Rage/Block is less than these of your opponent, you calculate with formula: *Percent (s) = 0,1111111 / ( 1 + 0,1111111 - (Characteristics of Player 1 - Characteristics of his opponent) / ( 0,1111111 * 50 ) ) The characteristics must be more than 0. 100 % characteristic is impossible. Spells may change your stats, your opponent stats or whole field. You need mana to use spells. Also you can use elixirs in battle. After each fight you won, you receive a trophy and some resources. Item durability goes down after each battle. If you win -1 durability, if you loose -2 durability. You can repair the item for diamonds. Broken item with durability less than 2 will be lost in the next battle. So don't use item if durability is less than 2 – you will loose it. Monsters Monsters float in air on the left of the Island. The level of the Monster depends on the level of the Island. Fighting monsters you receive experience, crystals and items. The higher is monster level, the more crystals and experience you receive. New monster in this island will appear in 1 minute. You may attack monsters in your Island or in the other Guardians' Islands. Collection of resources Every day you receive a number of treasures hunter's licenses that is equal to the level of your Tree. You can also buy some new licenses, but the amount can't be over the level of the Tree. Two type of bonus are available on different cult islands. Joy, Valor, Love - energy Hate, Suffering, Fear - crystals To collect resources you will need treasure hunter's licenses; you spent one license to one collection. Experience A Guardian can receive Experience: *In the end of fight GAME CURRENCY There are 2 types of game currency: 1. CRYSTALS– in-game currency. You can receive it: *as a bonus for number of days in the Game; *winning in the Slot machines; *collecting on the Islands of Hate, Suffering, Fear; *winning Monsters; *selling items; *as % of each sold item in your Store (if it cost is in crystals); *searching a Cave; *as a reward for some medal; *winning a Tournament as a Gladiator or a spectator; *as a reward for the first place in the cult ratings; *purchasing. 2. DIAMONDS- the most stable and valuable currency. You can use it for: *pay for any kind of recourse; *purchase the items of high quality in the Guardians' Stores; *repair/reforge the items, getting best statistics; *accelerate the speed of building or upgrading of the spell; *learn more powerful cult spells; *buy additional slots in the backpack or in the chest; *change your Character's cult or sex or nickname, as you wish; *take a part in the Tournaments for diamonds, which is the most desirable in terms of winning; *and much more... You can receive diamonds: *searching a Cave. Also you can find there a lot of resources and good items; *as a reward for some medal. For example by winning Monsters or finding some items; *as a reward for getting into the Champion, Hunter, Miner, Victories, Assassin rating; *taking part in a prize lottery; *participating in a contest organizing by Administration; *as a daily bonus for visiting the game; *purchasing. That will give you many advantages over other players. GAME RESOURCES Energy-Diamons-Crystals: 1. ENERGY/DIAMONDS/CRYSTALS– in-game resource. You can receive it: *winning a Tournament as a Gladiator or a spectator; *as a reward for some medal; *collecting from the Islands of Love, Valor and Joy, using your treasure hunter's licenses. Remember, the upper is the level of the Tree, the more treasure hunter's licenses you have; *sharing rewards; *winning in the Slot machines; *as a daily bonus for visiting the game. Remember: login every day and you receive an even bigger bonus; *buying for diamonds; *as a compensation for some bugs and troubles. Ask your questions here: Player Help & Support. Thank you for your understanding! Enjoy the Game!